In traditional transformer design, increasing power generally results in increasing load loss—for example, no-load loss of a common transformer with power of 300 W often reaches 9.5 W—can be applied in developing countries. However, in certain developed countries, such as the United States, may impose energy efficiency index requirements, such as the United States Department of Energy (DOE) transformer no-load power consumption requirements of less than 0.2 W˜0.3 W. Therefore, there is a motivation to reduce transformer no-load loss.
Because transformer no-load loss is mainly due to reactive power of the composition of the transformer core (e.g., an iron core), no-load loss can be reduced by reducing the reactive power, therefore, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to improved core performance, as well as increasing the number of turns, and, in this way, addresses high costs and the large volume of the conventional or comparative transformer designs.